


Sanders Sides writing challenges

by SandersSidesFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, Sibling au (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersSidesFan/pseuds/SandersSidesFan
Summary: The children of Thomas and Nico are running late to school on Medieval Day where an odd occurrence is about to happen...
Kudos: 3





	Sanders Sides writing challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanders Sides as vines!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719983) by Minshinx. 



> This is my first written work inspired by Sanders Sides by Thomas Sanders and his team. I have used his characters and have intertwined my own OC into the story by the name of Minerva. I have placed her into the story as she is my own special way of transporting myself into the story.  
> I have decided on creating a series where I will create small fanfictions based off of images and text extracts from things which interest me. I have decided to post what I write as a small series which contains short and snapping fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoy and stay safe!!

> In year 9 it was medieval day at school. All of the children had been going to thrift stores to find materials to make their outfits. The only things that they bought new were Roman’s sabre, Remus’ morning star and Janus’ plague doctor mask.

Both Remus and Roman had decided to dress as princes/dukes, Janus had decided to be a plague doctor, Patton an old-fashioned baker, Logan a bookstore owner, Virgil a stable boy and Minerva as a mage.

At the time the next door neighbors were having some work done on the house and had traffic cones outside to warn people of where not to walk. The kids were all running late and their Papa Nico and Dad Thomas rushed them out of the house for Remus to be sitting on top of the car with the traffic cones on his arms and legs, before anyone could say anything Remus had begun to play the chorus of _I will always love you_ while lip syncing to the music and flailing his arms and legs about. Ending with him falling back off of the vehicles which they were all going to ride to school in. Which led to all seven children and their two dads to be in the A&E with their brother who had cracked his head open on the concrete. They received many stares whilst waiting for the nurses to stich their dimwit of a brother’s head. All that time that they spent in the A&E had been with all of them still in their very accurate attire for the medieval day which they never got to attend.


End file.
